Bios
by Weekyle19
Summary: Took from a suggestion from someone from my Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987, so this will find anything you are looking for.
1. 1987

**Hamato Kyle: First born son of Hamato Yoshi and Tang Shen, brother of John, Luke, Karl, Miwa, Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, Donatello, owner of Dogpound and Rahzar, boyfriend of Gwen Stacy, he once mutated into a three headed cobra named Ssserpent.**

**Hamato John: Second born son of Hamato Yoshi and Tang Shen, brother of Kyle, Luke, Karl, Miwa, Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, Donatello, owner of Fishface, Slash 2.0, boyfriend of Mary Jane Watson.**

**Hamato Luke: Third born son of Hamato Yoshi and Tang Shen, Brother of Kyle, John, Karl, Miwa, Leonardo, Raphael Michelangelo, Donatello, owner of Spy-Roach, Rockwell, Boyfriend of Felicia Hardy.**

**Hamato Karl: Fourth Born son of Hamato Yoshi and Tang Shen, brother of Kyle, John, Luke, Miwa, Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, Donatello, owner of Ice Cream Kitty, Tokka, Boyfriend of Selena Kyle.**

**Hamato Miwa: Fifth born and first daughter of Hamato Yoshi and Tang Shen, brother of Kyle, John Luke, Karl, Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, Donatello, Owner of Klunk and Snakeweed, girlfriend of DR Chaplin.**

**Tiger Claw: Hamato Yoshi's brother, uncle to the Hamato Children, Father of Lotus Blossom.**

**Newtralizer: Ally to the turtles.**

**Slash: Similar to 2012 version.**

**Dogpound: Pet to Kyle, ally to the turtles.**

**Rahzar: Pet to Kyle, former enemy of the turtles, now ally.**

**Tokka: Pet to Karl, former enemy of the turtles, now ally.**

**Anton Zeck: One of three best friends of Kyle and was mutated into a warthog named Bebop, and is African American.**

**Ivan Steranko: One of Kyle's three best friends and is Russian, mutated into a rhino named Rocksteady.**

**Martin: One of Kyle's three best friends, is an ally to the turtles.**


	2. 2003

**Hamato Kyle: First born son of Hamato Yoshi and Tang Shen, brother of John, Luke, Karl, Miwa, Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, Donatello, owner of Dogpound and Rahzar, boyfriend of Gwen Stacy, he once mutated into a three headed cobra named Ssserpent.**

**Hamato John: Second born son of Hamato Yoshi and Tang Shen, brother of Kyle, Luke, Karl, Miwa, Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, Donatello, owner of Fishface and Slash, boyfriend of Mary Jane Watson.**

**Hamato Luke: Third born son of Hamato Yoshi and Tang Shen, Brother of Kyle, John, Karl, Miwa, Leonardo, Raphael Michelangelo, Donatello, owner of Spy-Roach, Rockwell, Boyfriend of Felicia Hardy.**

**Hamato Karl: Fourth Born son of Hamato Yoshi and Tang Shen, brother of Kyle, John, Luke, Miwa, Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, Donatello, owner of Ice Cream Kitty, Tokka, Boyfriend of Selena Kyle.**

**Hamato Miwa/Karai: Fifth born and first daughter of Hamato Yoshi and Tang Shen, brother of Kyle, John Luke, Karl, Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, Donatello, Owner of Mutant Wasp and Snakeweed, former enemy of the turtles, now ally, girlfriend of Dr Chaplin.**

**Tiger Claw: Hamato Yoshi's brother, uncle to the Hamato Children, Father of Lotus Blossom.**

**Newtralizer: Ally to the turtles.**

**Slash: Similar to 2012 version.**

**Dogpound: Pet to Kyle, ally to the turtles.**

**Rahzar: Pet to Kyle, former enemy of the turtles, now ally.**

**Tokka: Pet to Karl, former enemy of the turtles, now ally.**

**Anton Zeck: One of three best friends of Kyle and was mutated into a warthog named Bebop, and is African American.**

**Ivan Steranko: One of Kyle's three best friends and is Russian, mutated into a rhino named Rocksteady.**

**Martin: One of Kyle's three best friends, is an ally to the turtles, was captured by Shredder, and made a robot duplicate to find, which happened after Ch'rell's defeat and when Xever and Eric Sacks took control of both the Foot and Purple Dragons.**

**Xever: Kyle's rival and Ch'rell's adopted son.**

**Eric Sacks: Donatello's rival and Ch'rell's adopted son and make a million to help him.**


	3. 2012

**Hamato Kyle: First born son of Hamato Yoshi and Tang Shen, brother of John, Luke, Karl, Miwa, Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, Donatello, owner of Dogpound 2.0 Rahzar, boyfriend of Gwen Stacy, he once mutated into a three headed cobra named Ssserpent, Former leader of the Flame Keeper Circle, former enemy of the turtles.**

**Hamato John: Second born son of Hamato Yoshi and Tang Shen, brother of Kyle, Luke, Karl, Miwa, Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, Donatello, owner of Fishface 2.0, boyfriend of Mary Jane Watson.**

**Hamato Luke: Third born son of Hamato Yoshi and Tang Shen, Brother of Kyle, John, Karl, Miwa, Leonardo, Raphael Michelangelo, Donatello, owner of Klunk, Boyfriend of Felicia Hardy.**

**Hamato Karl: Fourth Born son of Hamato Yoshi and Tang Shen, brother of Kyle, John, Luke, Miwa, Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, Donatello, owner of Tokka, Boyfriend of Selena Kyle, former leader of the Symbot, former enemy of the turtles.**

**Hamato Miwa: Fifth born and first daughter of Hamato Yoshi and Tang Shen, brother of Kyle, John Luke, Karl, Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, Donatello, owner of a cat named Francis [not like in the movie Felidae] girlfriend of Dr. Chaplin.**

**Tiger Claw: Hamato Yoshi's brother, uncle to the Hamato Children, Father of Lotus Blossom and Austin.**

**Dogpound 2.0: Pet to Kyle, ally to the turtles, after Bradford was turned back into a human.**

**Rahzar: Pet to Kyle, former enemy of the turtles, now ally, [looks like in the 1987 series].**

**Tokka: Pet to Karl, former enemy of the turtles, now ally.**

**Danny: One of three best friends of Kyle, and is African American.**

**Russell: One of Kyle's three best friends and is Russian.**

**Martin: One of Kyle's three best friends, is an ally to the turtles.**

**Fishface 2.0: Pet to John after Xever was turned back into a human.**


End file.
